Power outage
by Skovko
Summary: The new girl moved into the house that day, and she apparently has nightmares that can wake up the entire house, and a fear of the dark from time to time. Roman is very understanding about it, and he goes out of his way to make her first night better. But as always Seth's jealousy rears its ugly head.
1. New girl's loud

"No, no, no, no, no!"

The words had started lowly, and increased in volume fast. It was the new girl Darcy Young yelling from her room. Roman, Seth and Dean sat in the living room and were actually talking about her when she started yelling from her room. It was late at night, and everyone else in the house were sleeping.

"Damn, new girl's loud," Seth said.

He didn't seem to care much what might actually cause her to yell in fear, but Roman and Dean jumped up and moved towards her room. Seth rolled his eyes in annoyance and followed them.

"Darcy?" Roman knocked on her door.

She didn't answer, but she continued yelling the word no. Normally Roman wouldn't enter any of the others' rooms without permission, but she sounded like she needed help. He opened the door, turned on the light, and found her in bed, clearly having a nightmare. Her chestnut brown hair was wet from sweat, and she was shaking in her sleep.

"Is she gonna continue this all night?" Seth asked.  
"Shut up!" Dean hissed.  
"Darcy!" Roman called gently. "Wake up, sweety."  
"Let me out!" She yelled. "Dad!"

Roman and Dean looked at each other. The way she had yelled for her dad made it sound more like he was the one hurting her in her dream, rather than her yelling for his help. Before neither of them could react, Seth moved over to the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Wake up, screamer!" He yelled in her face. "You're having a nightmare, and it's fucking annoying to listen to!"

Her dark green eyes flew open, and she stared at the face right in front of hers in fear. Her hands automatically moved up, trying to fight what her mind saw as an intruder. He grabbed her wrists, and slammed them down on the bed.

"Try it!" He growled. "Try it and see what fucking happens!"

He squealed in surprise as a set of strong hands yanked him off the bed and pushed him towards the door. Dean still stood there with his arms crossed, shaking his head. Seth turned around to see Roman between him and the bed.

"Get out!" Roman growled.  
"It worked, didn't it? She woke up," Seth said.  
"I said, get out!" Roman yelled.

Dean grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out of Darcy's room. He closed the door behind him, and left Roman in there with her. She sat up on the bed, still trying to catch her breath from the nightmare. Roman sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Sorry, I don't get these dreams often anymore," she said.  
"No need to apologize. You can't control something like that," he said.  
"I used to get them almost every night, but I got..." She looked down ashamed. "...help."  
"Therapy?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered lowly.

He placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back up to look in her eyes. She met nothing but kindness in that smile of his.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"When I get nervous, they return," she said.  
"And moving in here today and starting your wrestling career in this company triggered it?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Wow, you get it. And fast. That's a first."  
"So what are they about? The dreams," he said.  
"They're more memories from my childhood. I'm back in a bad place," she said.  
"You called for your dad to let you out," he said.

She looked down again. She had no clue that she had been yelling in her sleep.

"I'm tired," she mumbled.

She laid back down, but he didn't get out of her room. Instead he moved over her to lie between her and the wall. He crawled under the covers, and pulled her back first up against his chest.

"I'm sweaty," she said.  
"I know how to do laundry," he chuckled. "And I think you need someone to keep you safe tonight. Let me be that person. And the rest of the house will thank me if I keep you from waking them up. Oh, fuck, I forgot the light."  
"Leave it!" She begged. "I'm scared of the dark sometimes, and I really don't like it after one of my dreams."  
"Alright," he said.

He snuggled up against her and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep in a well lit room with all his clothes still on. He knew he probably was stepping over a bunch of lines on her first day in the house, but she didn't seem to mind. They had a nice talk earlier when she arrived, and he knew from the first second there was something about her. Something he couldn't explain.

"He used to lock me in the basement," she suddenly said.  
"Your dad?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she sighed. "When he felt like punishing me, I would be locked down there. It was pitch black. I'd be there for hours, sometimes even an entire night. I would knock on the door, cry and beg for him to let me out."  
"Where is he now?" He asked.  
"He died years ago. Finally managed to drink himself to death. I don't think anybody mourned him except his own mother. He was an angel in her eyes. No one in the family keeps in contact with her because she always blames us for his death," she said.

He crossed another line, and moved his hand under her top. He rested it on her stomach, slowly stroking her skin with his fingers. He wasn't trying anything. He just wanted her to feel safe.

"The dreams won't continue. They'll disappear fast. They always do," she said. "As long as I can find light, I'm not scared. Pray you'll never experience a power outage with me though."  
"I'll totally protect you," he said.  
"Why are you doing this for me, Roman? We just met today. You don't know me," she said.  
"I like what I see so far. We all need help sometimes. And I kinda like having you in my arms. Just saying," he said. "Now get some sleep, sweety."  
"Will you go out with me?" She blurted out. "Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Forget what I said. Forget that..."  
"Ssh!" He laughed. "Yes, I will. I'll take you out tomorrow night. Now sleep."

Roman woke up first next morning. He felt sweaty, and he didn't smell too good after sleeping in all his clothes. He gently moved over her, careful not to wake her. There hadn't been anymore nightmares. He watched her for a second with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was actually going out with her. He moved out of her room, and out in the kitchen where he found Seth with a cup of coffee.

"Someone got laid," Seth grinned. "It can't have been good considering how silent you were. Details, please."  
"No one got laid, and just so we're clear, you're a fucking asshole," Roman said.  
"What did I do?" Seth asked.  
"Last night. You scared the shit out of her and threatened her," Roman answered.  
"She was waking up the whole house," Seth defended himself.  
"She was having a nightmare, and you made it worse," Roman said.

He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I like her, Seth. Please, don't fuck it up for me," Roman said.  
"Why would I do that?" Seth asked.  
"Because you tend to get jealous when all the attention isn't on you, and then you do stupid shit," Roman answered.  
"Wow, thanks a lot. And you call yourself my friend," Seth said.  
"Seth," Roman sighed.  
"Not interested!" Seth held up his hand. "Go fuck your new, little girlfriend. She'll get tired of you in no time."

Seth marched out of the kitchen, and bumped his shoulder into Dean that was entering. Dean yawned and looked at Roman.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.  
"Seth's jealous," Roman answered.  
"Again?" Dean snickered. "What else is new? Oh, you and Darcy are. What happened?"  
"We're going out tonight," Roman said.  
"Sweet," Dean grinned. "I don't really know her yet, but she seems sweet, and I knew from the moment she set foot in the house that she would mesmerize you."

Roman poured Dean a cup of coffee, and handed his best friend the cup with a smile.

"She comes with a past," Roman said.  
"We all do," Dean said.  
"She's scared of the dark, and her father haunts her dreams sometimes. Bastard's dead, but he can still get to her in her dream," Roman shook his head.  
"I bet you if we start this same conversation a month from now, I get to tell you that she has you to protect her now," Dean winked.  
"One can always hope," Roman smiled.

The date that night went better than Roman could have hoped for. Dean was right. Darcy was mesmerizing him. And the way she looked at him made him believe he did the same to her.

"Do we really wanna go inside?" She asked.

They had stopped outside of the house. The light was on inside, so someone was still awake. Through the window to the living room they could see Seth sitting on the couch watching football.

"No, I'd rather do this," Roman said.

He moved close and kissed her. She melted into his arms, and he gently pushed her up against the front door. She was panting when they broke apart.

"Do you wanna spend the night in my room again?" She asked. "In less clothes than last night."  
"Very much," he grinned.

The front door opened from the inside, and they stumbled inside since they had been leaning up against it. Roman wasn't surprised to find Seth standing there.

"I thought I heard something," Seth said.  
"Right," Roman chuckled. "Goodnight, Seth."

He took Darcy's hand, and they walked to her room. Seth stood by the end of the hallway, arms crossed, watching Darcy enter her room. He was surprised when Roman was about to follow.

"That's not your room!" Seth burst out.  
"I know," Roman winked at Seth. "We'll try and keep it down."


	2. Three months later

"Guess who?"

Hands covered Roman's eyes from behind.

"Mmm, the most sexy woman on the planet," he answered.

She let go with a laugh, and moved around to sit on his lap.

"I was right," he grinned and kissed her. "Hi sweety."  
"Guess what," she said.  
"I'm totally getting a blowjob tonight?" He suggested.  
"If you play your cards right," she winked. "But we've actually been together for three months today."  
"Damn, time flies," he kissed her again. "But I did know actually, and I got a surprise for you. Put on some shoes because we're going for a drive."

The short drive took them to a house.

"Who lives here?" She asked.  
"I'll let you know in a minute," he answered.

They walked up to the front door, and he took out a key.

"Family of yours?" She asked.

He smirked, and unlocked the door. She walked into an empty house.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"I bought it," he said. "And I wanted to show it to you first."  
"Wow," she looked around. "I like it."  
"Good," he said. "Because..."

He yanked her close, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Move in with me," he said.  
"Here?" She asked.  
"Yes, here," he laughed. "If it's too soon, I understand. I won't be mad. I'll move in on my own then, and you can come visit whenever you want. It won't hurt our relationship if you say no."  
"Do you really mean it? You want me to move in here with you?" She asked.  
"Yes," he kissed her. "I love you, sweety."  
"I love you too, babe," she said. "Okay, let's do it."  
"Yeah?" He grinned.  
"Hell yeah!" She grinned back.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her. He lifted up her short dress, and pushed her panties down. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. He never had to do anything but kiss her to make her wet. She opened his jeans, and freed his dick.

"Break in the house," she said.  
"My dirty woman!" He growled.

He lifted her up, and entered her with ease. She held on tight to his neck, moaning into his ear as he fucked her up against the wall. She cried out in heavenly tones when he made her cum. He followed a few seconds later, leaning his forehead against hers, giving her a naughty smile.

"Guess I need to see the bathroom first," she giggled.  
"Through the living room, down the hall, last door on the right," he said. "And hurry. We gotta get to the arena."  
"You're in the main event," she pointed out.  
"But you're not," he said.  
"Rub it in," she laughed. "And put me down so we can actually get somewhere."  
"I don't want to," he pouted.

She was placed midway on the show. After her match she was called into Stephanie's office for a quick talk. She went to find Roman right after.

"What's up?" He asked.  
"I've been asked to do a late night interview down at the radio station," she answered.  
"Okay, we'll be going out after the show. Come join us at the bar?" He asked.  
"I'll go home and change after the interview, and then I'll come down there. I should be there around midnight," she said.  
"Great," he pecked her lips. "Love you."

She hurried down the hall to get to the locker room.

"You are just as disgusting as you were three months ago," Seth walked up to Roman.  
"And you're just as jealous," Roman said.  
"What is it about her?" Seth asked.  
"Everything," Roman answered.  
"She's gonna break your heart. And then what? You'll be forced to see her everyday in the house and at work. And I get to tell you I told you so," Seth said.  
"Seth!" Roman looked at him warningly. "You already opened the show, so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone?"

Seth did exactly that. He stormed home in a rage. He was tired of Darcy constantly winning over him, taking his friend away from him. It wasn't right. He had heard what she said. She had that interview, and she would go home and change afterwards. A surprise would be waiting for her when she got home. He found a flashlight, and then found the circuit breaker box in the basement, and cut off all electricity.

"So what did she say?" Dean asked as he handed Roman a beer.  
"She said yes," Roman answered.  
"Sweet!" Dean grinned. "My boy's all grown up. Moving in with his woman and shit."  
"Now we need to find you a woman too," Roman said.  
"Does she have a sister?" Dean asked.  
"She did say something about a single cousin. Should we set up a double date?" Roman asked.  
"Can't hurt to try," Dean answered.

Darcy walked towards the dark house. Of course the light wasn't on. No one was home. They had all agreed to go out for a drink tonight. But the outdoor light was turned off too, and that was odd. It was always on. Maybe the light bulb needed to be changed.

She unlocked the door, pushed it open, and fumbled for the light switch on the wall. It clicked, but no light turned on. She felt panic slowly starting to rise. Like a kid she clicked it a few more times, but of course nothing happened. She pushed the door wide opened and looked inside the dark house.

"Grow up!" She mumbled to herself. "It's just the darkness. Nothing can harm you."

She found her phone, and turned on the flashlight. She slowly walked inside, feeling her heart pound a little faster. She should call Roman, but she didn't want him to cut his night short. Maybe she should just go to the bar in the clothes she was wearing even though it really needed to be changed. She had made it halfway down the hall when the front door suddenly slammed behind her. She screamed and dropped her phone in fear.

"Darcy!" Someone whispered.  
"Who... Who's there?" She stuttered.  
"Darcy!" That same whisper. "I'm coming for you."  
"Leave me alone," she said.  
"Run!" Someone yelled.

She screamed and started running, forgetting all about her phone on the floor. She ran through the house, wanting to get to the back door. She heard someone chase after her, and she panicked even more. Hands grabbed her and started pulling her with them. She struggled and screamed, but they didn't let go. A door was opened, and she felt herself being dragged downstairs. Down in the basement. That pitch black basement where she hadn't dared setting foot at all. She was let go at the bottom, and the person ran up the stairs again and slammed the door.

"No, please!" She yelled.

She ran up the stairs and grabbed the handle, only to find the door locked. She pounded on it, feeling how her tears ran down her cheeks, and how fear ran through her.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled. "Please!"

Roman looked at his watch again. She had said midnight. It was 15 minutes past midnight now.

"Aw, you miss her," Dean teased.  
"I worry about her. She would have called to tell me," Roman said.  
"Maybe she just forgot," Dean said.  
"Darcy never forgets. And especially not on a day like today," Roman said.  
"Right, house and all," Dean said.  
"Three months anniversary. That means something to her," Roman said.

He called her, but she didn't pick up.

"I'm going home to check," he said.  
"I'm coming with you," Dean said.

They walked inside the house, and Dean reached for the light switch. The light didn't turn on.

"I don't like this," Roman said.

Further down a feint light was on the floor. They walked down, and Dean picked up what turned out to be Darcy's phone with the flashlight on.

"Please!" Her voice could be heard from somewhere. "I'll do anything!"  
"Move out!" Seth yelled.

His voice was more clear than hers.

"I will! Just let me out of here!" She yelled.

Roman and Dean started running through the house. They quickly found Seth in front of the door to the basement.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roman growled.

He pushed Seth aside, unlocked the door, and tore it open. She sat on the top step, shaking, broken down in tears. He pulled her up in his arms and held her close.

"I'm here. I'm here, Darcy," he said.  
"Please!" She begged.  
"It's alright. I'm here," he said.

Dean lifted her phone, and shone the light on Roman's face, so she could see him.

"Roman? I don't understand," she said.

Dean moved the light to Seth that just stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"Seth?" She asked.  
"He did this," Dean said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You promised to move out. Better stay true to your word," Seth said. "See, Roman. I told you. She'll leave you and hurt you."  
"In what delusional world do you live in?" Dean sneered.  
"He was my friend first!" Seth yelled.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Roman yelled.  
"No!" She raised her voice.

She grabbed Roman's upper arms, and he looked back at her.

"Don't touch him," she said.  
"He hurt you, sweety," he said.  
"I know, but you don't need to touch him to hurt him," she said. "He doesn't know, does he?"

A smile started spreading on Roman's face.

"No, he doesn't," Roman said.  
"Know what?" Seth asked.  
"I'm moving out," Darcy answered.  
"Bye bye, bitch," Seth said.  
"I bought a house and asked her to move in with me," Roman said.  
"You what?" Seth yelled. "You can't do that? You're my friend! You're supposed to stay here with me!"  
"I only see one male friend in this room, and his name is Dean," Roman said.

Dean grinned proudly through the darkness.

"Dean's my friend too," Seth said.  
"Try again. You're a piece of shit," Dean said. "Hey Roman, let me know if you ever got room for one more. Anyway, gonna fix the light."

He ran down the stairs to find the circuit breaker box. Soon the light turned on again. Dean came running back up, and handed Darcy her phone back. She looked at Roman and nodded. She didn't need to tell him what she was thinking.

"Actually," Roman looked at Dean. "There's a spare room you can have."  
"Really?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, until you find somewhere else. No rush. Stay as long as you want. I wouldn't feel good about leaving you here with that asshole," Roman nodded towards Seth.  
"You guys can't leave me like this!" Seth whimpered. "We're friends!"  
"You're so fucking pathetic," Dean chuckled. "This really is your worst nightmare, isn't it? Being left alone without any friends. You brought her worst nightmare to life, so now we're doing the same to you."

He turned and looked at Darcy.

"I hear you have a single cousin," he said.  
"Renee," she said.  
"Can't wait to meet her," he grinned. "And moving truck's on me because I have a cousin owning a moving company, and I already called him earlier as a gift for you two. He and his buddy will be here tomorrow morning at 10."  
"You're the best," Roman fist bumped Dean.

Next day at dinner time Roman, Dean and Darcy sat on the floor eating a pizza they had ordered.

"We need some furniture," Dean pointed out.  
"Well, I didn't think I would be moving today. I thought I had time," Roman chuckled.  
"We'll go tomorrow," Darcy said. "As long as we got beds, we're good."  
"Seth's been blowing up my phone all day," Dean said.  
"I blocked him," Roman said. "Want me to block him on yours too?"  
"Please!" Dean said.

He handed Roman his phone, and Roman blocked Seth's number.

"There. Now we're all Seth free," Roman chuckled.  
"Now, moving on to important matters," Dean looked at Darcy."Renee?"  
"I invited her next weekend to stay over," she answered.  
"She's gonna stay here for an entire weekend?" Dean looked surprised. "Damn, I hope she'll like me, and spend the weekend in my bed then."  
"I'm sure she will," she winked. "I have a feeling you two are right for each other."


End file.
